The End
|alias = *Anciano francotirador *Padre de los francotiradores modernos|afiliaciones = * **Unidad Cobra|nacimiento = Década de 1860|juegos = *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker|nombre_real = Vladimir|muerte = 1 de septiembre de 1964, Tselinoyarsk, Unión Soviética|voz = J. Grant Albrecht|actor_movimiento = Akira Ohashi}} The End (cuyo verdadero nombre es Vladimir) (1860-1964) es uno de los miembros de la Unidad Cobra, y aparece en Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Es conocido como un anciano francotirador, y es de lo más avanzado en lo que él hace. Aunque tenga más de 100 años (durante la Operación Snake Eater), quien se encuentre en medio de una batalla con The End, está sometido a un grave peligro. Historia Nacido en los años 1860, The End vuelve a estar junto a la Unidad Cobra, con un objetivo principal: eliminar a Naked Snake (que está intentando rescatar a Sokolov, que se encuentra en Groznyj Grad.). Naked Snake eliminó a The Pain, otro miembro de la unidad, y The Boss y el resto de la unidad se ven alertados. The Fear se prepara para la batalla con Snake, pero aún así, The Boss encarga a The End de hacerlo. The Fear cae a manos de Snake, que ya tiene suficiente información sobre su misión y una llave que le dio Granin, un científico rival de Sokolov. Snake va hacia la puerta que se abre con dicha llave, y se encuentra con una gran jungla. Más adelante aparece The End, quién habla con Snake. Él, dice que está cerca del final de su vida, y que quiere una última batalla. El escenario de la lucha es bastante amplio (Sokrovenno Sur, Norte y Oeste) lo que dificulta la batalla. Además, The End tiene poderes fotosintéticos, lo que le proporciona ventaja en su campo de batalla, la jungla. Puede estar muchísimo tiempo sin alimentarse, gracias a su poder. La fotosíntesis también le ayuda en el camuflaje, The End se funde con el lugar en el que está, utilizando un camuflaje de musgos (véase camuflaje Musgo), que es bastante ventajoso en la jungla. Su arma es un rifle Mosin-Nagant, un rifle de francotirador con dardos tranquilizantes, que él escogió entre algunos otros. Se puede conseguir si se derrota a The End por Stamina (Dardos Tranquilizantes, golpes...) lo que puede llegar a ser difícil. Claramente, The End no se diferencía del resto de la Unidad. Su nombre en clave significa las emociones que él siente en el campo de batalla, y esto representa "el fin" ("The End" en inglés) de su rival. Su acompañante es un loro, que le ayuda y le acompaña por todos los sitios. Él, incluso despierta a The End cuando Snake se adentra en Sokrovenno. Batalla de Jefe thumb|250px|The End, con su [[Loro de The End|loro]]Obviamente, The End es otro de los jefes del juego, como miembro de la Unidad, pero tiene bastantes ventajas, que le ayudan y perjudican a su rival en el campo de batalla. Con algunas tácticas e ideas, The End es uno de los enemigos más difíciles y desquiciantes de todo el juego. Para empezar, la zona se divide en tres amplias partes, Sokrovenno South (Sur), Sokrovenno North (Norte) y Sokrovenno West (Oeste), respectivamente. Además de toda la zona, The End tiene separados unos puntos estratégicos para posicionarse como francotirador, y disparar a Snake. Si no es curado durante un período de tiempo, Snake sufre los efectos del dardo y se desmaya, siendo llevado posteriormente hacia el laboratorio de Graniny Gorki, lo que es un retroceso muy grande en la misión. Para encontrar a The End en uno de sus puntos estratégicos, simplemente hay que atraerle para que dispare, luego curarse e ir rápidamente hacia el lugar, que queda marcado en el mapa, un círculo de color rojo. Hay que ir rápidamente, antes de que cambie de punto. En general, hay que ir a Sokrovenno North y luego bajar por otro lugar, yendo directamente hacia el punto rojo donde se encuentra The End. Cuando se está cerca, se anda con sigilo hasta llegar a él. Aquí se le puede disparar a la cabeza, preferiblemente con la Mk22 (por ser tranquilizante) ya que es donde recibe más daños. Pero también se puede apuntarle y esperar a que suelte el camuflaje "Musgo", que es uno de los camuflajes del juego. Luego, dispararle y, como de costumbre, utilizará una Stun Grenade para dejarnos sin ver y huir de la escena. Aquí lo correcto sería utilizar las Gafas de visión térmica para ver sus pasos y seguirlos para volver a encontrarse con él. Siguiendo esa táctica, The End es eliminado fácilmente, y si lo hacemos con la Mk22 o por otro medio tranquilizante, incluso ganaremos su Mosin-Nagant. Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain En una de las cintas, Code Talker menciona que obtuvo sus habilidades pegandose la piel de "Un viejo que murio en una explosion hace 20 años", haciendo referencia a que la piel es la de The End. Curiosidades *En una entrevista de Hideo Kojima para la revista japonesa de Famitsu, él revela que el verdadero nombre de The End es Vladimir. *Se puede capturar al loro de The End, en la batalla contra él (Véase loro de The End) *The End está prácticamente muerto antes de la batalla, sin embargo, su loro le despierta en el momento correcto para la lucha con Snake. *Si guardas la partida durante el combate con The End, y dejas de jugar durante una semana, este aparece muerto, pero no ganas ni su Traje ni su arma. *En Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker él aparece como un fantasma en las Extra Ops que consisten en pasar desapercibidos entre espíritus.Para escucharlo, debemos posicionarnos muy cerca de un fantasma y llamar por radio hasta que nos responda la frecuencia 000.00 en la cual nos hablará The End. *Si matas a su loro, te dira "What have you done?, you will pay for this" (¿Qué acabas de hacer?, pagarás por esto) *Se le puede matar antes de la batalla de jefe, en la salida de la cueva de Chyornaya Peschera, aunque para ello necesitaremos rapidez y un rifle de francotirador SVD. *Si guardas la partida durante el combate con The End, y dejas de jugar durante un mes, perderás la pelea automáticamente y aparecerás encerrado en Graniny Gorki Lab. *The End no nos puede matar, pero sí puede dejarnos inconscientes; si lo hace, apareceremos en la cárcel del laboratorio Graniny Gorki y tendremos que volver hasta él. *El propio Kojima en una entrevista se refirió a la pelea con The End como una de las que más le gustan en toda la saga. *En una entrevista, Kojima afirmó que inicialmente pensó en la batalla con The End como una batalla que pudiese durar un máximo de unas 2 semanas (no 1 como en el producto final). Quería que conforme pasara el tiempo, The End, debido a su elevada edad, fuera perdiendo ciertas facultades y habilidades con el tiempo. Finalmente, el equipo encargado de desarrollar el juego le aconsejó que esto no era una buena idea y que podía no salir del todo bien, por lo que Kojima descartó esta idea. Apariciones * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (mencionado en la descripción de Mosin-Nagant, se escucha su voz) * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (mencionado directamente por Ocelot, y de forma indirecta por Code Talker) Galería The End's and Emma's parrot.jpg|El loro de The End. 270891 10150214987775986 285152375985 7639032 6904774 n.jpg|Artwork de The End. The End's death.png|The End, a punto de morir. 373602c5d3451c1f1bc13489f36bc695.jpg|Imagen de The End en alta definición Véase también *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Unidad Cobra Vídeo thumb|left|335 px de:The End en:The End Categoría:Unidad Cobra Categoría:Jefes de Metal Gear Solid 3 Categoría:Francotiradores Categoría:Personajes de Metal Gear Solid 3